The New Girl
by Yours truly6
Summary: Things get crazy when a new girl comes. Kim and Jack break up. Falafel Phil's closes down. Kim and Brett get together. Chaos begins to forms. Kim/Brett
1. Ditching And Breaking Up

**Hey guys! This is a short Angst story. I was reading the New Girl comments and some were making fake plots. I made one myself. Someone suggested that we make these into fanfiction. So here it is. I decided to make this Kim/Brett Fanfic because no one else did. The reason Jack is in the Filter is because he's a huge part of the story. And there is a bit of Kick in this story. So enjoy. Kelli Berglund is starring as the new girl, Hayley. (I have no idea what her character name is.)**

**DON'T OWN KICKIN IT!**

It was a normal day in Seaford. But there was one girl who was wandering around aimlessly Seaford confused until she spotted the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Upon entering, she saw two boys yelling at each other. One was a Latino and yelling in fast Spanish. And the other was a pale kid covered in green goop. A man dressed in a white Gi with a black belt a green belt around his head, tried breaking up the two. Near the lockers were a couple hugging and holding hands. The girl was a blonde with doe brown eyes. The other had chocolate hair with matching eyes. This girl was assuming they were a couple from the position they were in. When the sensei finished breaking up the boys, he noticed her.

"Hello. Are you here to join our dojo?"

The students looked up at me with slight interest.

"Umm… I was kinda hoping. This is the only dojo I was interested in. I'm Hayley. Hayley Monroe."

"I'm Rudy." He introduced. He gestured to the other kids.

"This is Milton, Jerry, Kim and Jack. We had another student named Eddie. But he's on a yearly cruise."

I nodded while Rudy went into his office. A few minutes later, he came out with papers and a package.

"If you're gonna join, I need you to sign some papers."

I nodded again. I signed the papers and opened up the box. Inside was a Gi and a white belt. On the Gi, was a picture of Bobby Wasabi. I happily took the box and went into the girls change room. A few minutes later, I was fully changed. I looked so professional. When I went outside, I was immediately greeted by an arm wrapping around my waist. I raised my eyebrow at this. Oh hell no! There is no way I was getting flirted with. So I took his arm and flipped him.

The Latino groaned in pain while I rolled my eyes at his antics. It wasn't that hard of a flip. Rudy came over and helped him up.

"Are you okay Jerry?"

"I was just gonna ask if she wanted to hang out with us!"

"Oops!" I replied. I admit I should've let him talk first. My bad.

"I would love to hang out with you guys later. What about you two?" I asked Jack and Kim.

"Sure. But I have to be back in time to take Kim to a fancy restaurant for our one month anniversary."

"No thanks. I have to get ready. See you guys later. See you at eight Jack!

A few hours later

Kim's Pov

I looked back at the mirror. I had my hair into a very fancy flower bun. My hair was curled and made into a flower at the back. I had a few curly strands of my hair down. I was wearing a red cocktail dress that was knee length. Around my waist was a large brown belt. I wore red 2 inch heels. For accessories, I had a brown leather bow shaped purse. I also had heart shaped earrings and a matching necklace. I had smoky brown eye shadow and red lipstick. No blush, no eyeliner. I asked my mom to drive me to _La Rose Paris._ That meant The Paris Rose. **(I have no idea if that's a real restaurant. If it is, I don't own it.)**

When she dropped me off, I went to the registration.

"Excuse me; I have a reservation under 'Brewer'."

"Hmm, here it is. Table for one?"

"No. I have a date that should be coming soon."

"Very well. Follow me to your table."

She led me to a candle light dinner. I sat down and ordered an appetizer. I was wondering one thing. Why wasn't Jack, MY BOYFRIEND here yet? He wouldn't forget our one month anniversary, would he? I guess we'll find out soon.

Half an hour later

Uggh! What's taking him so long!? I've already been threaten to order something or leave. This is officially the worst night of my life! As I was about to get up and leave, my arm was pulled down by what I assumed was Jack. But when I turned to look at the boy, I saw Brett.

"What are you doing here Brett? I'm waiting for my date to show up."

"By the looks of it, Jack isn't coming. You mind if I have dinner with you?"

"Didn't you hear Brett? I have a boyfriend."

"I know. I meant, could we have dinner together as friends?"

I smiled. Brett was sweet and he was right. Jack wasn't coming anytime soon thanks to Hayley!

"I'd love that."

Meanwhile…

Jack's Pov

We were at Falafel Phil's laughing and having a good time. I wish Kim was here. Oh shit! I was supposed to be at the restaurant with Kim. I looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. I gotta go!

"Guys, I gotta go. I totally forgot my date with Kim!

What I missed was Hayley. She was eating a falafel ball when I bumped into her. She begin moving and waving all crazy like.

"I think she's choking guys!" Milton started screaming.

"Don't worry Hayley! I know CPR!"

The next thing was amazing. Milton grabbed her by the waist and started pressing hardly on it. A few seconds later, the falafel ball flew out.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You saved my life Milton!"

I'm so so sorry Hayley. I didn't mean-"

"JACK!" Rudy's voice rang out. "Apologize later. Get to the restaurant!"

_La Rose Paris_

Jack's Pov

"Excuse me! I had a reservation under Brewer."

"I'm so sorry but your reservation is over. Your date went home."

'_You have got to be kidding me' _I thought.

The next day

Seaford High school

Kim's Pov

I was so angry. Jack ditched me last night to hang out with Hayley and the guys! At least I spent dinner with someone I care about…

"KIM!"

I turned around and saw Jack running towards me. Can't he take a hint and leave me alone!?

"Kim! I'm so-"

"Forget it Jack! Last night never happened! So just forget it!"

"I know you're mad but I know how to make it up to you. How would you like to be my date for our upcoming dance?"

"Sorry Jack but no. I'm going with someone else."

"We're gonna have so much fun and- Wait! Did you say no?"

"Yes! I'm going with Brett."

"Why are you going with your ex-boyfriend!? I'm YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Not anymore. I think we need to break up. You ditched me on our anniversary. Brett was there with me. Sorry but I think we need a break."

"Kim,-"

"I gotta go to class. By the way, I'm leaving the dojo for a bit."

I walked away leaving him speechless. How could he expect me to forgive him!? He ditched me. I guess whatever happened, happened.

**I know you guys are mad at me for breaking Kick up but this is also a Kim/Brett story. Anyways, review!**


	2. New Boyfriends And Closing

**Hey guys! This is the second and last chapter of The New Girl (My Version). This is an angst story and B.T.W. guest, I don't care what you say. Anyways, the reason Falafel Phil's is closing in my story is because of the picture they have on the Kickin It wiki. (P.S. I know the plot for the episode changed on the wiki but I'm continuing this.)**

**(P.P.S. If someone wants to adopt my stories, (Runaway To Paris, Kickin It With What's Up Warthogs and A For Apple, B For Beautiful And C For Crushes, PM or review. This is my last warning before I delete them.)**

* * *

At The Dance

Brett waited patiently for his date to appear. Kim was taking a long time and he was afraid she wasn't going to show up. As soon as he was going to leave, Kim appeared. Brett looked blown away. There was Kim wearing a aqua, knee high chiffon dress with aqua coloured sparkles and sequins. **(Dress On Profile.)** Her hair was in a waterfall braid. For accessories, she was wearing a blue, glow in the dark, heart shaped pendent in a bronze swirl case and a silver, Eiffel Tower charm bracelet. It took him a few minutes to realize that all of the stuff she was wearing, the dress, the necklace and bracelet was all stuff he gave her while they were dating.

"Woah. You look amazing."

She looked down embarrassed. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it. Hanging out with Brett was really fun and she was really enjoying herself.

"Thank you Brett. You don't look half bad either."

He asked her to dance. The danced and danced. They had a kissed during a slow dance and won prom court. They were having such a good time that they missed Jack's lonely glare and his angry muttering. Though the night couldn't last all night. At the end, they said goodbye.

"That was really fun Brett. I had a really good time."

"Me too Kim. I know you just got out of a relationship and all but if we could become a couple, let me know.

Kim bit her lip. She wasn't expecting that. She REALLY liked Brett but she also had feelings for Jack despite what he did. But her feelings for Brett overruled her feelings for Jack.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Brett."

"Thanks Kim."

"Why did I ever break up with you!?"

The words slipped out of her mouth. She didn't mean to ask that. Brett seemed really embarrassed and too awkward to answer the question.

"Y'know, forget it. Let's just go home."

* * *

Bobby Wasabi Dojo

Everyone was practicing when Phil suddenly ran in exasperated.

"What's wrong Phil?" Rudy asked.

"My business is ruined! Since Hayley choked, nobody's been coming to my restaurant! Me and Tootsie have nowhere to go!"

Everyone glared at Hayley.

"What!? It's Jack's fault!"

Everyone turned their glares over to Jack. He didn't seem too pleasant and held his gaze to the floor.

"We can try to save it! If we raise enough money, maybe we can fix it!" Milton pitched in.

* * *

It had been two hours and they had no money for the restaurant.

"We're really sorry Phil." Hayley apologized.

"If I hadn't choked-"

"No Hayley." Jack interrupted. "It's my fault. I was in a hurry to get to the restaurant for my anniversary that I bumped into you. Kim was so upset with me that she broke up with me, got back together with Brett and quitthedojo."

"Wait. What did you say Jack?" Rudy asked.

"She quit the dojo to avoid me."

"JACK!" They all exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't matter right now! Phil has no money for the restaurant, he'll get evicted and Tootsie and him have nowhere to go."

"He's right. Me and my precious Tootsie have nowhere to go. We'll get evicted out of our apartment tomorrow."

"Don't worry Phil. You two can live with me and get a job at the dojo." Rudy reassured.

"Thank you my dear friend. We will come move in tomorrow."

During the chaos, Hayley left for Kim's house to tell her the news. Even though she was sure Kim hated her, she should still know.

* * *

Kim's House.

"What do you want Hayley!?

The bitterness of Kim's voice made Hayley shiver in her boots.

"I...I just to t...talk."

"Well make it quick!"

Hayley took a deep breath and began to explain. By the end, Kim looked so shocked. The way she felt wasn't helping either. She felt queasiness in her stomach and felt as if she was going to slip of her door step.

"It's... it's actually gonna... gonna close?"

"Yes. I know you hate me and all but I thought you should just know."

Hayley left feeling empty inside but little did she know, Kim felt the same way.

* * *

Outside of Falafel Phil's

Kim's Pov

I stood there speechless. So Hayley was telling the truth after all. My third home was closing. I felt tears burn in my eyes as I rushed to the now boarded Falafel Phil's. I tried to take the boards down but I couldn't. They were nailed in there. I suddenly a very familiar voice.

"Let me help you there."

I turned around to see Hayley standing there in the familiar Bobby Wasabi gi. She approached me and we tried taking down the boards. We took down two before we got insanely tired. She looked at me with such sad, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your life Kim. I didn't mean it."

My eyes softened a bit. The poor girl didn't mean to do any harm. She just wanted to make friends. I shook my head.

"You didn't ruin my life. I mean sure, you closed down my favourite restaurant in Seaford and made me and Jack break up but you didn't ruin my life."

She seemed very grateful for that.

"So, friends?" She stuck out her hand.

I grabbed it.

"Friends."

I pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Bobby Wasabi Dojo

Everyone was working. The students were sparring while Rudy showed Phil the ropes. They were so busy that they didn't see Kim come in.

"Um... Hellooo!?"

"KIM!"

Everyone rushed towards her excitedly.

"I just came to see if I could have my old locker back?"

"Wait." Rudy interjected. "That would mean you'd have to rejoin."

"Yeah. I know." She nodded. "I was really hoping I could come back."

"OF COURSE!" Rudy screamed. I shook my head. No matter what, Rudy would always be childish. Jack came up to me.

"What about us Kim?"

"Jack, I love you. I REALLY love you but you let me down. On our anniversary. (Sigh) I got back together with Brett. I'm really sorry but I think we need a break. Friends?" I held my hand out for him to shake it.

He looked really disappointed but pulled it together into a smile. He shook my hand.

"Friends."

* * *

Outside Of Falafel Phil's

Kim's Pov

I stood there sadly looking at the place where I used to smile and laugh at. I lost my third home. Now the only things I had left were my family, friends, the dojo and my Brett. Speaking of Brett...

He snuck up behind me and held my hand. He didn't say a word, feeling it wasn't the right time. I leaned my head on his shoulder. We just stayed like that.

* * *

**I know this is depressing but this is also an angst story. I was originally planning for Phil to leave but I just couldn't do that. Anyways, review. I looked forward to what you have to say. Goodbye!**


End file.
